King Ghidorah
1960's-1970's Planets, stars, entire civilizations have been destroyed in but a few moments. Passing their shattered and torn graves, cackling siren screams called into the night. Sweeping to the farthest regions on promises of bestowed judgment and death. Seething with destruction in its blood, the golden demon King Ghidorah will conceal its form in the confines of its blazing fireball womb. The flames lying close to its blackened soul, filling the creature with life and energy. Then, in acts of only the deepest of sins, the ember stone egg is jettisoned off, crossing the black voids of space. Its destination: a new world to purge and decimate. Crashing to Earth, the creature's presence caused a reaction, awakening huge behemoths from their slumber. Godzilla and Rodan were reawakened. Meanwhile humanity watched in horror as the demonic egg birthed huge scarlet flames. Fire and smoke that took on a life of its own, twisting and congesting into the night sky. Lashing against themselves and taking on the form of King Ghidorah. Spreading its wide leathery wings, it took off, and laid waste to all life that dare to see its godly form. However, the demon met unexpected retaliation. Standing to defend mankind, Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra beat back the devil. Its three heads covered in thick silk, King Ghidorah fled, flapping back to the cold arctic depths of space. Greatly angered by his thwarted advents he swore to bring, the King of Terror flew to another planet; consequently, one that was unknown to the populace of Earth. A planet on the dark side of Jupiter named Planet X. Living on this world were a race of machine like beings dubbed the Xilien. Seeing the monster as a perfect tool for their future planes, they captured the demon. Following the next steps of their plan, they sent out radio waves to Earth, alerting mankind of their existence. The astronaut pair of Fuji and Glen arrived soon, and was coaxed, along with the rest of humanity, into allowing the Xilien to have Godzilla and Rodan. They begged for the monsters, insisting that the newly arrived creature King Ghidorah threatened to destroy their people. Falling for the trick, humanity allowed the aliens to take the twin terrestrial kaijus to the new planet, and successfully fight off the dragon. In exchange for the behemoths, the Xilien promised a medical drug that would cure all diseases. Deceit was brought, when the drug turned out to be a tape recording that told the Earthlings to surrender and become a new colony of Planet X. If humanity did not comply within 24 hours, the Xilien warned of the consequences. Needless to say, humanity stood its ground and created a plan to fight back. However, the A-Cycle Light Ray Guns were still be constructed as Godzilla, Rodan, and King Ghidorah were released. Laying waste to anything that moved, the trio of monsters nearly succeed, when finally mankind's technology prevailed. Released from their control, the monsters fought amongst themselves. Their ongoing war pulling them from a craggy cliff, and into the seas below. Only the space dragon surfaced, fleeing back to space. Gliding through the frigid vacuum, the creature was again found. Seeing a god to add to their might, a race called the Nebulan Space Hunter M took control. Combing the horror with their own twisted cyborg Gigan, the two descended to earth, and again nearly destroyed all of mankind. Planes, tanks, masers, all fell before the might of the duo. Only through the courage of Godzilla and Anguirus, were the beasts sent into retreat, soaring into the fathomless regions of space. Gliding on its way, the golden terror's travels didn't go unnoticed. Gazing from afar, the Garogas saw the perfect tool in their latest and greatest plans to conquer Earth. Scheming to block the flow of sunlight to Earth, they planed to use an item called the Dark Prism. The crystal would deflect the sun's rays, and transform the world into a cold lifeless rock. With malice clutching their soul, the alien race captured King Ghidorah, making the creature instinctively seek out the Dark Prism. Cast down from the heavens, King Ghidorah rampaged its destruction on Earth. Its new and improved gravity beams, being able to levitate cars, homes, and signs. However, the abomination wouldn't last, and Earth's hope, Zone Fighter, stepped in. However, there was nothing he could do to stop the cackling dragon. Mustering the last ounce of strength, the hero flew into space, leading the creature from Earth. Out in space, Zone Fighter leads the ancient horror towards an asteroid, but suddenly all contacts with Zone family is lost, and King Ghidorah disappears. Meanwhile on Earth, the Garogas agents have taken prisoner the Zone Family. Realizing their fate, Zone Fighter heads back and frees them. Yet in his absence, King Ghidorah is unleashed. With sweeping wings, and suspending gravity beams, the celestial reptile destroys the facility that housed a scientist vowing to stop the Dark Prism. Little time passes, before finally Zone Fighter is able to fight again. Throwing his courage in the fray, he saw to end the destruction caused by King Ghidorah forever. Zone Fighter attacked King Ghidorah, but once again the space beast triumphed, and the hero is forced to lead the demon away. Taking off, Zone Fighter heads back to the asteroid. Prays followed, as the final battle prepared to show itself on the rock's surface. Assaulting with flurries of punches and kicks, Zone Fighter fought. Though King Ghidorah was still too much. Unleashing a new technique, by combining all three of it's gravity beams, into one hellish wave of pain, the gleaming monster nearly succeeded in destroying the protector. The Garogas race was on the verge of victory, if not for the interference of the Zone Family. Together, Zone Fighter was able to topple the titan, and turn his blistering arsenal upon the demon. Though he was not able to kill the creature, he severely wounded it, and returned to Earth exhausted. Time passed on Earth, and peace grew. Then on the brimming hour of the next century, another race of aliens attacked. Calling themselves the Kilaakian, the race quickly took control of all the Earth's monsters. Sending them out in waves, Earth's defenses were weakened. Only through the will of the human spirit, did mankind prevail and regain control of the monsters. However, the Kilaakian were a noble and proud race, and threw in their last triumph card: King Ghidorah was released on earth once again. The demon struck against the monster legion, fighting back viciously. The golden dragon knocked back the forces of Earth for only a bit. In the end though, even the cosmic strength of the celestial beast was not enough, and King Ghidorah was killed. Cast into the open maw of Earth's land, never to be seen again. 1990's Dorats Time travelers from 2204 AD, appropriately called the "Futurians", returned to Japan's past in mid-1992 to submit a grave message. The people from the future warned the Japanese government that Godzilla would soon attack the country's nuclear reactors, and the resulting radioactive pollution would eventually render the country uninhabitable. The Futurians suggested time travel as the solution. If they could return to the year 1944, they could prevent the "Godzillasaurus" on Lagos Island from undergoing nuclear mutation. The Japanese government agreed with the proposed solution, and Miki Saegusa, Kenichiro Terasawa, and Professor Mazaki were sent to accompany the time travelers on their mission. As one Futurian, named Emmy Kano, led the crew aboard the time-traveling vessel dubbed KIDS, they were startled by three peculiar beings. They were genetically engineered animals called Dorats. Considered the perfect pet in the 23rd century, they were not only adorable little imps that could brighten even the gloomiest day, but they were also very easy to remotely control. The jittery sprites accompanied the crew as they embarked on their journey to return to Lagos Island in the year 1944. When the mission to relocate the Godzillasaurus was a success, something strange occurred. Emmy Kano released the Dorats into the lush jungle of the tropical island. They played in the forests, unaware that their masters had left them alone on the island. The tiny creatures survived on Lagos for ten years, before they were irradiated by the American H-bomb tests. The Dorats merged and became one. They grew to 140 meters in height and mutated into a fearful dragon. King Ghidorah was born. For thirty-eight years, King Ghidorah waited until the Futurians finally summoned the beast. The once friendly creatures were now one terrible anomaly, and the deceptive Futurians now had a monster with which they could decimate Japan! King Ghidorah Time travelers from 23rd century, or "Futurians", returned to the Earth's past to prevent the Godzillasaurus on Lagos Island from eventually mutating into Godzilla. The dinosaur was teleported to the bottom of the Bering Sea, and in his place, they left three genetically engineered pets that would eventually merge and mutate into the ultimate super weapon: King Ghidorah. It was the Futurians' plan to decimate Japan in the year 1992, decades before the nation would ultimately become a corrupt superpower. King Ghidorah, their remotely controlled monster, would be their tool for Japan's annihilation! The organic weapon of mass destruction was unleashed on Kyushu. King Ghidorah grazed Fukuoka Tower and descended amongst the buildings of Kyushu's largest city. The three-headed demon exhaled its gravity beams, which caused massive explosions and citywide damage. After King Ghidorah was finished in Kyushu, it began to fly to Hokkaido, where it would cause even more damage! In order to counter this threat, the government decided to use nuclear weaponry to mutate the dinosaur lying at the bottom of the Bering Sea. When they released a secret nuclear submarine to mutate the Godzillasaurus, little did they realize that the dinosaur had already undergone irradiation some years earlier. Godzilla was already born, and as the nuclear sub approached, the towering titan destroyed it! The resulting radiation mutated the creature to an even greater extent, and Godzilla now stood at an incomprehensible 100 meters in height. The unstoppable monster began to move toward the mainland... After King Ghidorah engaged in a brief aerial battle with the Japanese Self-Defense Force, it landed to meet Godzilla face-to-face. After a brief exchange of their energy beams, King Ghidorah took to the sky. Circling around its opponent, King Ghidorah fired its gravity beams on Godzilla, who countered with his thermonuclear ray. The dreadful dragon slammed into its foe, and King Ghidorah began to crush Godzilla with its feet. Suddenly the Futurians lost control of their ultimate weapon! Godzilla was quick to take advantage of this situation, and the merciless monster grabbed the two squirming tails of his confused enemy. Godzilla lifted his foe into the air and slammed it into the ground. This savage attack continued, and King Ghidorah was thrown aside. The detestable dragon rose once more and clamped onto Godzilla with his outer heads. Its middle head coiled around the neck of the colossus, and Godzilla began to foam at the mouth. Godzilla released his nuclear pulse and fired his thermonuclear ray. The horrible hydra's middle head flung into the air! As the maimed monster attempted to escape into the sky, Godzilla bore a hole through its left wing. King Ghidorah plummeted into the sea, where it was left undisturbed for over two centuries... Meanwhile, the newly revamped Godzilla began to march its way through the mainland. One terror was defeated, but another had just begun its terrible onslaught! Mecha King Ghidorah Upon defeating King Ghidorah and sending the brass behemoth to its doom in the depths of the sea, Godzilla began to wreck havoc throughout Japan. Emmy Kano, a Futurian who rebelled against her belligerent crew, was asked if King Ghidorah could be revived in the 23rd century. If possible, it could be brought back to the present and used as an anti-Godzilla weapon to protect Japan. Emmy agreed with this request and ventured into the future using the time machine KIDS. As Godzilla continued his rampage through the center of Tokyo, he suddenly heard a sound in the sky. King Ghidorah, now the cyborg Mecha-King Ghidorah, materialized in a flash of pulsing energy. Piloted by Emmy and reinforced with several robotic segments, Mecha-King Ghidorah easily outclassed its predecessor. It fired its gravity beams and triple laser beam at its foe. Though Godzilla managed to fire his thermonuclear breath in retaliation, the gray gargantuan was ultimately sent crashing into the surrounding buildings. Godzilla managed to regain his balance and damage both of Mecha-King Ghidorah's wings. It was time for Emmy to reveal the cyclopean cyborg's most powerful technique. Energy-conducting capture cables were fired, as was the machine hand restraint. Mecha-King Ghidorah lifted Godzilla into the sky and over the sea, but both were sent crashing into the waves when Godzilla fired his thermonuclear ray at his captor. Emmy quickly escaped in KIDS, leaving both monsters trapped on the ocean floor. Meanwhile, beneath the surface of the sea, Godzilla's eyes glowed eerily. It released its thermonuclear ray into the azure abyss, for it would escape from it restraints and return to terrorize the world another day... Rebirth of Mothra 3/Grand Ghidorah In 1999, a asteroid flies directly toward Earth and explodes in the atmosphere, causing a torrent of small meteors to come crashing down across Japan. One of the meteors falls in Aoki Forest, and begins to cause the nearby trees to uproot and hover above the ground, the King of Terror had returned. His presence did not go unnoticed, however, as the two Elias, Moll and Lora, arrived on the scene and began investigating the remains of the fallen meteors. They uncover the essence of dinosaurs in the ancient rock, revealing that the creature must have been around for at least 130 million years. Soon after making this revelation, Grand King Ghidorah appears, much to the horror of the modern world. The three headed terror wastes no time, and quickly begins to attack Japan's major metropolises, teleporting the nearby children inside his dome while laying waste to the surrounding architecture. The Elias arrive in the wake of King Ghidorah and quickly realize that the creature must be planning to extract the life essence from the children, which is strong due to their young age. This discovery leads the two Elias to summon Mothra, who rushes across Japan in time to meet Ghidorah over Aoki Forest, where the creature's dome is being kept. The two titans engage in combat, but Leo proves to be no match for the King of Terror, as Mothra's beams are neutralized by the barrier cast forth by Ghidorah's thick hide. With most of the benevolent moth's arsenal rendered useless, Ghidorah wastes no time in quickly finishing the match as it lands directly on Leo's head, impaling the giant insect into the ground. Out of options, the Elias and Fairy intervene by shooting at King Ghidorah in a bid to save Mothra. Unfortunately, the blasts do little more than distract the King of Terror, who utilizes his power and takes control of Lora. Seeing the brief window of opportunity, Leo attempts to flee, only to be quickly blasted by Ghidorah's gravity beams, sending the giant moth spiraling back down to Earth. Meanwhile, with the Elias divided through Ghidorah's mind control, Lora falls into the dome while Fairy saves Moll from the same fate. Moll and Fairy quickly flee from the area and manage to come across a boy named Shota. Together, the three make their way toward the injured Mothra, while Grand King Ghidorah travels back toward the cities to gather more children. After a short trek, the trio find themselves before the benevolent moth. Once there, Leo tells Moll to send him back in time 130 million years, to a time when King Ghidorah was young and in a weaker state. Moll explains that without Lora he won't be able to return, yet still Leo insists. Eventually, the lone Elias gives in, and Leo flies off as Moll begins preparations. While in the air, Mothra changes into its Aqua form before Moll's powers are utilized allowing Leo to change shape once more, this time becoming Light Speed Mothra and traveling back to ancient Earth. Once Leo has traveled back in time, Grand King Ghidorah begins to feel sharp jabs of pain in correlation with the damage that Cretaceous King Ghidorah is being exposed to in the past. Then, after its prehistoric incarnation is incinerated in a bath of molten lava, Ghidorah vanishes along with the dome. It would seem that Leo's plan was a success. Unfortunately, the victory was short lived, and without merit, as almost instantly a asteroid is spotted overhead. The giant meteor quickly explodes in the atmosphere, releasing Grand King Ghidorah once more. Mothra's efforts were for naught, as the severed tail of Cretaceous King Ghidorah was able to reform its body, which only managed to delay Ghidorah's arrival by a few days. Unopposed, the King of Terror wastes no time in gathering up the nearby children for later consumption. Meanwhile, on a nearby mountain side, a small tremor occurs which uncovers a giant cocoon. Once exposed, the cocoon begins to crack as Leo, who over million of years has now transformed into Armor Mothra, emerges. Mothra wastes no time and quickly takes flight in the direction of its three headed rival. Not knowing of Mothra's return, the Elias try one more desperate attempt to thwart the King of Terror, as Lora, who has broken free from Ghidorah's mind control, and Belvera join forces and use the combined power of the Elias Sword and Triangles to attack the King of Terror head on. The assault is successful in gaining Ghidorah's attention, while the Elias are able to surround themselves in a barrier to deflect his gravity beams. However, this ends up being a minor set back, as the three headed demon quickly swap the pair away with his tail. Yet, the Elias efforts would suffice, as just then Armor Mothra appeared, ready to take on his ancient foe one final time. Ghidorah, unfazed by the reemergence of his enemy, quickly discharges his gravity beams against Mothra. Fortunately, the blasts have no affect, as the beams harmlessly bounce of Leo's armor plating. Now enjoying the upper hand, Leo begins its assault and uses its razor tipped wings to slash Ghidorah's wings, before making a return run to ram itself directly into the King of Terror, sending the demon tumbling to the ground below. Ghidorah, unwilling to give up, unleashes another volley of gravity beams, but once again the attack is rendered useless by Mothra's armor. Leo accelerates his attack, this time slashing off one of Ghidorah's wings completely. With the three headed monster severally wounded, Armor Mothra begins to glow as it flies directly through Ghidorah's stomach, causing the creature to crystallize and explode, marking the final chapter of the King of Terror's reign. 2001 Ghidorah Hiyotoshi Isayama's spirit surveyed the crystal floor of the ancient cave near Mt. Fuji. A stone statuette fell to its side and the transparent ground beneath the solemn spirit cracked and groaned. The radioactive dinosaur Godzilla, the spiritual amalgam of the forgotten spirits of the Pacific War, had defeated the first Guardian Monster, Baragon. The second Guardian Monster, Mothra, was already on her way to do battle with Godzilla. This new creature, lying in wait under the clear stone of the mysterious cavern, would be the third contender to face the tyrannical titan. Isayama's mouth hung low as he watched one of Ghidorah's heads rise several meters above his own. The monster broke through his crystal tomb, ready to do battle with the monstrous menace that threatened the nation. Ghidorah departed from Mt. Fuji and followed Godzilla into Yokohama. As the second Guardian Monster Mothra grappled with Godzilla in Yokohama, Ghidorah emerged. The majestic moth retreated into the sky to allow Ghidorah a chance to destroy their aggressive adversary. The golden hydra's three heads clamped onto Godzilla, injecting him with severe electrical shocks. The once invulnerable entity finally showed weakness as he lost balance and plummeted into a nearby building. Godzilla countered this effective attack, though, by piercing Ghidorah's middle neck with his razor-sharp teeth. The lacerated neck of the three-headed dragon spilled with blood. As the two titanic terrors sliced through each other's resistant hides, Mothra prepared an ambush; however, her detestable foe merely flicked her aside with his massive tail. Ghidorah continued to inject electrical shocks into Godzilla, but the heroic hydra was lifted and heaved into a building. The Guardian Monster was soon rendered unconscious by Godzilla's scorching thermonuclear ray. As the demonic dinosaur prepared to fire a final blast, Mothra intercepted the full furious force of the attack. With Mothra and Ghidorah down for the count, both of the guardians were seemingly defeated... Following Godzilla's destruction of the military counteroffensive, a conflagrant Mothra arose from ruins of the once magnificent metropolis. She quietly approached the repugnant reptile from the rear. Godzilla spun to meet Mothra face-to-face. The abhorrent beast reveled in the annihilation of the second Guardian Monster. Godzilla had not yet prevailed over his powerful opponents, however. Mothra's life energy collected together and entered into her immobile ally. Ghidorah, now filled to the brim with an astonishing amount of raw power, awoke revitalized. It had ascended to a new level, and now Godzilla would have to face the full wrath of King Ghidorah! King Ghidorah Taking the power given to him by Mothra in her dying moments, the three-headed deity was transformed. Birthed in illumination, King Ghidorah emerged, thrusting his gigantic wings outward. Rising in shining glory, Japan's last hope stood ready to fight with the terrible titan of man's ignorance. Godzilla, ready for battle against his reanimated foe, unleashed a blast of his atomic breath at his airborne opponent. The tactic proved futile, however, as the breath collided with a shield obstructed around the guardian monster. Bathed in the glow of Godzilla's ray, King Ghidorah fired back, unleashing a sphere of stored energy at the nuclear terror. The collected energy contacted with deafening effects, as the surrounding waterfront was laid waste by the massive explosion that followed, while Godzilla was thrust into the water. With his prey submerged, King Ghidorah gave chase. Slamming his body directly into Godzilla, as the two monsters sank beneath the waves. The three-headed deity lashed out with its mammoth jaws, attempting to rend flesh from the bone. His effort was to no avail, though, as two Satsuma class subs arrived to bolster the strike against the nuclear titan. The Satsuma craft unleashed its D-03 missile against Godzilla; however, the beast made use of the situation. Rotating his massive bulk, Godzilla forced his three-headed opponent in the missile's path, as the D-03 blasted a hole in the creature's neck. King Ghidorah reeled in pain, as the King of the Monsters beat back his foe with a blast of his atomic ray. Fate would not let Japan's defender fall so easily, however, as a piece of the deity's statue plummeted into the water from above, breathing life back into the fallen beast once more. The creature wasted no time, as two humans (Yuri Tachibana and Teruaki Takeda) were falling from a collapsed bridge above. The guardian monster unleashed a powerful gust of breath, which cushioned their decent into the water, as King Ghidorah continued his attack against Godzilla. Rising from the water to do battle with nuclear titan once more, King Ghidorah's body began to glow with a golden hue. The creature then unleashed its most powerful attack, as yellow gravity beams shot out from the creature's maws and struck the water's surface, sending waves churning into the night's sky. King Ghidorah refocused his attack, crashing his body into Godzilla and unleashing the gravity bolts at pointblank range. The attack proved, ultimately, futile though, as Godzilla's dorsal fins surged with the power the guardian monster was showering against it. Godzilla then unleashed the stored energy in a single blast, decimating the three-headed deity once and for all. After his death, the deity's life essence joined with the other fallen guardians, Baragon and Mothra, as their combined force entered Godzilla's body and dragged the monster down into the depths.